Seclusion
by That Writer You Know
Summary: It wasn't that the night was cold, it was that she simply didn't know how to react. It was the cold bitterness that had taken place of her happy-go-lucky attitude that usually kept her bouncing back. Rated "T" to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first things first, this is my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.**

**Second things second, I don't own Gravity Falls, that goes to Alex Hirsch.**

It wasn't that the night was cold, it was simply that she didn't know how to react.

It was the cold bitterness that made no sense in place of the happy-go-lucky attitude that usually kept her bouncing back.

She stared at the traumatizing sight before her, at the red on her sweater. The dark red. It pooled on her side, and a shard of glass nearby had the same colour on its side.

She stood hastily, only to drop back down as soon as it happened, feeling the blood rush.

A feeble cry started in her chest, but it gradually grew louder, like a storm.

Suddenly she threw her head back, and the loudest wail yet escaped her mouth, calling for the person trapped under rubble, under secrets too deep to let him live.

Her tiny fist hit the ground, and a sting was acknowledged by her brain, but ignored by her heart.

Her shattered heart.

She opened her eyes again, only to see a single staring back at her, upturned in a grin.

If her advsary had a mouth. Just a stupid bowtie, a stupid hat, a stupid trianglar body.

_It was just an isosceles _monster.

She stood up, and from the darkness, the monster called out, "Now, now, _Shooting Star_, what did I tell you about ruining your pretty face?"

She shook her head, slipping the grappling hook she took with her in all of _their _adventures. "My name isn't Shooting Star," she spat, wincing at the pain in her side, "And I don't think it's Mabel anymore, either."

She pressed the trigger, which went upwards and hit the girder above them.

Maybe if she had stayed a little longer, if the monster had stayed longer, they'd have heard the small cries under the debris, or seen the hand that tried to get out.

And maybe they would have seen the figure that helped out the small child that had been underneath.

**So, I'd like to see how people react, so please review and stuff.**

**Like, really. It would make my day. And possibly next week.**

**Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To say I don't own Gravity Falls. Unfortunately.**

_One week ago..._

Mabel Pines was awoken by the pots, pans, and screaming (did she mention the swears? there were swears) of her great uncle. And the apologies of Dipper, who was trying to get their grunkle out of the snare. Mabel grunted and rolled out of the bed- quite literally. "What is going on here?"

Stan glared at Dipper. "That is exactly what I'd like to know."

Dipper flustered for words, before bursting out, "I thought I heard something in the hall, so I grabbed-" he gave a quick count, "-thirteen pots and pans."

Stan frowned. "Kid, don't grab a bunch of kitchen junk to keep something out. It just ends up with someone _unpleasantly _stuck in it."

Dipper sheepishly grinned, before looking at his sister. "Could you give me a little help?"

They set to work snipping Stan out of the barrier. "You should've checked in with your _older _sister before doing this, Dippin' Sauce," Mabel mused lightly, only to get socked in the arm by her twin.

...Time Skip...

Mabel got straight to work. The next party the Shack would have would be the best yet, not only with karaoke, not only with dancing, but finally, Love Patrol Alpha would sing a song to the public! Also, there would be cupcakes. And glitter. Lots of glitter.

Though, she wasn't doing the work she was supposed to be doing, which was sweeping the floors of the Mystery Shack while Stan had another bout of tourists to scam until their pockets were "mysteriously" empty.

At least Dipper was doing _his _job. And also trying to snap Mabel into reality again.

Mabel finally picked up the broom when the door jingled and two somewhat familiar figures stepped into the gift-shop.

Wendy looked up and then back down at the magazine she was holding, muttering, "Afternoon, welcome to the Mystery Shack. The next tour is in fifteen minutes.

Dipper dropped his broom, and Mabel realized he probably saw who walked in. A little bead of sweat trailed down his forehead and onto his nose. At the time, Mabel passed it off as the heat in the shop. Stan didn't have an air conditioner.

The two figures headed straight towards her brother. A heated whisper was exchanged, and Dipper didn't bother even looking in her direction. A few snippets were caught by her not-quite-as-good-as-her-brother's hearing. "You need... This town's secrets... No one... In too deep, boy."

Dipper's face was paler then a sheet. Mabel thought about asking him, but knowing Dipper, keeping quiet might have been the better approach.

The figures retreated, but not before each purchasing a knick-knack from the shop. As she tried to pinpoint where she heard the vague voices, Dipper had come over, trying to look more cheerful than he usually was, even in a good mood. "Just some tourists wanting to know about the Shack before going on the tour!"

Her face scrunched up in suspicion, and was about to voice her thoughts, when a very distinctive snort interrupted her train of thought. "Waddles! You cute little pig, you!"

Dipper used the time to slip away from his sister, the sweat getting ready to be coming down on sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex Hirsch is the owner of Gravity Falls, not me, and it is produced by Disney.**

_Six Days Ago..._

Stan had been noticing his great nephew act strange for most of yesterday. Off the wall paranoid.

Mabel told him that he "was probably just imagining it", despite the doubt lingering in her own eyes as Dipper took a few salt packets upstairs with him. Stan didn't miss the part where the boy slipped a meat knife into a deep inside pocket, flinching just slightly at the fork drawer. Stan still had yet to know what the heck Dipper had done to flinch every time he was handed a fork.

The kid was secretive enough before that journal. Then the kid practically put a tin foil hat on his head.

Mabel wasn't much better. She followed after Dipper every where, as though there was the possibility of him joining a shady business other than his grunkle's.

Unfortunately, _Dipper was probably that _one _kid who would, even by accident._

Stan sighed. The kid was becoming a bit _too _much like him, wasn't he?

Meanwhile, Mabel was stalking her brother.

But it wasn't stalking! It was trying to keep her brother safe from whatever had came yesterday. She still couldn't place the voices. So... Generic.

It couldn't be helped at the time though.

Mabel pulled out a note pad. "Odd Activity Even by Dipper Standards" was written across the top.

Dipper stopped by a food truck. Mabel wrote that down. She wouldn't even go two feet near one after Soos did a random logic moment of how many unsanitary things were on one. Though that might just be in Gravity Falls, the town of everything is worse than the grossest knock-off.

_He even took a bite, _before chucking at a seagull, which attempted to eat it whole. It might have been choking, but Mabel simply took a picture, and continued to follow her brother.

Only to realize she lost him in the sea of (there's not actually a lot of townspeople, so perhaps in the sea of useless adults) townspeople.

... Time Skip...

Mabel snuggled into bed, hoping that she could have a lovely (non-stalking) day with Dipper tomorrow.

A cackle interrupted her sparkly dream about cats.

"Twinkle, twinkle, Shooting Star, I wonder just how strange you are."

Mabel frowned, as her kittens ran away. The sparkles flew off like sand, whipping into a sandstorm (or sparklestorm) around the middle.

Then the glitter transformed into a triangle, and a single eye opened up in the center. The mass glowed yellow, until it condensed more, into a shape she remembered, a voice she heard too many times, an eye she'd never forget.

"Bill Cipher, at your service!"

**So, I'd like to try a more weekly sort of thing, like every... Tuesday? I think that might help with my "busy" schedule.**

**Also, thank you to all the views. WendyCorduroy353, thank you for being my first reviewer/follower. It means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Gravity Falls. If only...**

Mabel glared at the triangle before her, pretending to be unimpressed with his entrance (did you _see _that glitter storm? it was beautiful).

Bill twirled the cane. "Oh come on, Shooting Star, you loved it."

Mabel glared harder. "What are you doing here?"

Bill's eye upturned, like he was smiling. "Hey, don't get that pretty face ruined. I want a proposal!"

The girl leaned backwards. "I don't want a deal with you."

Bill crossed his arms, saying, "Geez! Kids are such a tough crowd," he finished by holding out a hand, and a lollipop appeared. Of course, it was screaming.

She stared past him at the inky darkness surrounding them. Bill would seriously put her in a hard spot with that deal. Bill was not anything like a person, he didn't even get the characteristics of the race. He was something no one would ever want to be.

Bill was a demon.

Mabel glanced back at the triangle, who noticed and picked up where he left off. "Shooting Star, think about it: you could use this deal to take care of Pine Tree! He's been helping you all this time, why not do something in return? I'll take care of your brother. You just have to give me anything in return."

Mabel stopped. Considered the request. "No, I think I'm good."

"What? Don't you want to take care of your brother?"

Mabel hardened her gaze. "If I can't help him myself, then I'll just be my own failure."

Bill huffed. "Shooting Star, obviously, you don't know what I'm capable of. I can make children cry by just being in the room. I can throw a rock at a glass house. Entire cities crumble. Start a war. But best yet?

_"I can shatter _minds._"_

... ...

Mabel shot upwards, screaming.

She was in her bed. Across the room, Dipper was out cold for once.

She took a few deep breaths, and slipped out of the bed. Putting on her bunny slippers, she went downstairs.

Once her eyes adjusted, she stepped into the living room and sat down onto the couch, falling into its uncomfortable squishiness. She reached for the remote, but stopped, and instead simply snuggled deeper into the chair.

She heard footsteps, not heavy, but light. Dipper.

She twisted so she had her eyes on the hallway, despite the dark.

She could see the outline of her brother, fully dressed. She tilted her head slightly. What could her little brother be doing?

Dipper opened the door into the cool summer night. Mabel rolled off the chair and pulled a sweater over her night gown. She followed after her twin.

_Where was her brother going?_

**Where indeed...**

**Mabel's going to know soon...**

**I am so sorry for the wait, I had been preoccupied with school, you know the drill.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**awesomenesshasar**

**and**

**SlyPieXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even I know that Gravity Falls doesn't belong to me**

_Five Days Ago..._

Mabel poked her head out from a bush. "Why the heck is Dipper heading into a cemetery?"

"I don't know, Hambone."

Mabel turned, a grin gracing her braced mouth. "Soos!"

The two high-fived, before both jumped into their serious not-stalking-Dipper mode. Or at least, Mabel did.

They snuck past the gates, and hid behind two tombstones.

It was the generic voices. Dipper shouted out in the middle of the conversation, "Leave my family out of this! They're not the ones you're even worried about."

Mabel strained to hear more than simple bits and pieces like last time. "...Backup?...Kid... Dangerous to the plan... We can't keep doing this!"

She pulled the grappling hook out of her sweater. She aimed for one strangely dark figure, when she could just about see Dipper in the darkness.

Soos holds up three fingers.

Two.

One.

_Bang._

A figure goes down, and Mabel leaps out. "It's Mabel Time!"

Soos stood up. "Soos Time, too, dudes!"

Dipper looks mortified, to the puzzlement of his sister and friend.

Of course, then they heard the gun get cocked next to Dipper's head.

"Do you want him to be taken care of?" Mabel heard a voice whisper in her head. Bill.

"No. If I can't help him myself, then I'm just a failure." Herself.

"I can't take care of Dipper myself," she whispered, shell shocked as she looked at her brother. At the gun.

At Dipper's horrified, I-can't believe-you-followed-me-Mabel Pines face.

And she ran towards the figure she couldn't see in the dark. She tackled into to them, heard the gun shoot into the sky, even got a glimpse of their eye. It was either brown or gray. She punched that eye. "I won't let you hurt my little Dipper!"

Dipper darted over and grabbed the arsenal, turning on the safety lock. He slipped it into one of his inside pockets while Soos wasn't looking as Mabel whaled on her newest adversary.

Mabel stood, looking down at the figure coldly. Then she turned to her brother and co-worker. "Let's get some late night pancakes at the diner," she said, ending it with a cheerful hum.

... Time Skip ...

Mabel rolled out of bed again and fell onto the ground. She glanced over at Dipper's bed. She only had six hours of sleep, tops. Dipper probably less, and he was definitely awake before her again.

She wasn't hungry from the midnight pancakes, and the hour or so she was awake were somewhat hazy.

As she sat up, the memories rushed back into her head, and she opened her mouth to shout out, "Dipper?"

**And it's me! On a Tuesday! Hah!**

**Please review. I know there are people out there with a kind enough soul to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own Gravity Falls. Probably never will.**

_Five days before..._

Her brother was downstairs, completely stiff compared to usual, even though he was casually trying to read the journal.

"Dipper, what was that? Are those guys blackmailing you?"

He pretended not to hear her, he did that little glance that meant he knew what she said, and just didn't want to reply yet.

Or at all.

Mabel slammed the book on his fingers. "Dipper? What's going on? Please tell me."

He hissed, pulling his fingers out, and finally looked at her. In a brief double image, she still saw the ghost of his disappointed face.

Mabel sat down on the chair arm, putting on her best pleading face.

He sighed. "Mabel, those were the Blind Eye. Some must have slipped through, because now their after us― after me. I don't want you to get involved, all right?"

She shook her head. "C'mon, Dipper. I can't let you do this on your own. Remember the last time I did that?"

He gave her a long stare, before frowning. "Fine, but nothing to Stan, all right?"

She nodded. "My lips are sealed, Bro-bro."

**Short chapter because I pushed this off for too long, no excuses. At least I updated on time...**

**Thank you,**

**Kaybae**

**for reviewing!**

**Please review and/ or follow (preferably both)!**

**- Twyk**


End file.
